leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mabel
scientist|Mable}} Mabel (Japanese: メープル Maple) is a character of the day who appeared in The Bonds of Mega Evolution!. She is a who has an understanding of Mega Evolution. Mabel lives on Pomace Mountain in an assemblage of tree houses and mainly spends her time picking and arranging flowers. She moves around in a hovercar so she can pick up the flowers she finds easier. Korrina was sent to Mabel by her grandfather Gurkinn, who had trained under Mabel when he was younger. Gurkinn hoped Mabel would teach Korrina to understand Mega Evolution better after her had gone berserk twice after Mega Evolving. When and arrived at Pomace Mountain, they were welcomed by Mabel's . Mawile brought them to Mabel, who claimed to have heard of them. This indicates Gurkinn had already contacted Mabel that his granddaughter would need her help. Without further ado, Mabel immediately proposed Korrina to show her her battle prowess. As such, they started a battle, with Korrina's against Mabel's Mawile. They both Mega Evolved, and when Mega Mawile took the upper hand, Mega Lucario went berserk again. Despite this, Mega Mawile was able to end the battle quickly with . After this, Korrina desperately asked for Mabel's help. Mabel took Korrina and the group inside her house, and proposed them to arrange flowers. After they were done, Mabel reflected on their arrangements, and also told them they would have to arrange flowers again the day after. Korrina was baffled by this, as she had expected to undergo a special training instead of only arranging flowers. The next day, the group went out into the mountains to pick flowers themselves. Before they went, Mabel gave Korrina advice: look deeply into the mountains, because if she did "something good would happen". The next few days Mabel had Korrina and the group repeat the same activity, with Korrina becoming more skeptic of Mabel's training methods by the day. On the last night of the training, as Korrina and her Lucario were looking at the stars and the moon, Mabel joined them. She told Korrina there was only one step left before Korrina would be completely able to master Mega Evolution. Korrina concluded Mabel would finally teach them how to, to which Mabel answered she was already teaching them all along. She explained the secret behind arranging flowers and how it brought Korrina and Lucario together more than ever. Right at that moment, interrupted, stealing and Mabel's Mawile. Korrina Mega Evolved her Lucario to try to save them, but Mega Lucario went berserk once more. Using Mabel's lessons, Korrina stopped Mega Lucario. They were finally able to bond perfectly and broke Mega Lucario's anger. Now completely in sync with Korrina, Mega Lucario saved Pikachu and Mawile, and blasted Team Rocket off with its newly learned . The next day, Korrina thanked Mabel for her teachings, and Mabel gave her one last advice; to continue trying to reach new heights, even though she and Mega Lucario had mastered Mega Evolution now. She then said her farewells to Korrina and the group. Pokémon is Mabel's only known Pokémon. It was first seen welcoming and when they arrived at Mabel's home. It was then used in Mabel's battle against Korrina. It battled Korrina's Lucario and they both Mega Evolved. Due to Mega not listening and raging out of control Mega Mawile was easily able to win. Later, Mawile was kidnapped by Team Rocket along with . However, they were freed by Korrina's Mega Lucario after it managed to control itself. Mawile then Mega Evolved once more and, with the help of Mega Lucario and Pikachu, blasted Team Rocket off. Mawile's known moves are and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=かないみか Mika Kanai |en=Erica Schroeder |fi=Sari Ann Moilanen |he=עדי בר לב Adi Bar Lev |es_eu=Marisa Marco |pl=Anna Apostolakis}} Category:Kalos characters of the day Category:Female characters Category:Anime characters Category:Trainers with Key Stones es:Mabel fr:Amalia it:Antema ja:メープル zh:梅普露